cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Camelot
Camelot was an Aqua team alliance announced on May 11, 2008. Code of Camelot The Ruling Council The executive powers of Camelot are to be vested in a group of three individuals known as the Ruling Council. The Ruling Council as a unified body shall have the power to issue declarations of war, to sign treaties with other governments, and to authorize the use of nuclear weapons during wartime. The Ruling Council is also responsible for appointing, and, if necessary, removing Lords from power. Assent of two members is required for appointment, while removal of a Lord from his post requires the assent of all three. It should be noted that despite the differences in titles, the three positions of the Ruling Council are equal in rank and authority. The three positions of the Ruling Council are as follows: The King The King is the lord protector and chief architect of growth of the Realm. As such, he is tasked with overseeing and planning large scale economic and military initiatives. By no means does this mean that no other member of the alliance can do this; it is simply the King’s job to make sure that these things are happening. The Magician The Magician is the chief emissary of Camelot to all other nations and alliances, and should embody the spirit of Camelot. Although all of the Ruling Council are expected to engage in foreign affairs at the highest level when necessary, this is the Magician’s first priority and responsibility. The Prince The Prince is the ceremonial ‘first knight’ of the alliance, and is responsible for bolstering the spirit of the citizens of Camelot, for managing the alliance’s internal affairs. Although looking after internal affairs is his first priority, the Prince can, like the other members of the Ruling Council, be involved in any sort of project he likes. The Lords of Camelot The five Lords of Camelot (Defense, Finance, Foreign Affairs, Internal Affairs, and Jester) shall work for and with the Ruling Council for the good of Camelot. As the Ruling Council, each shall his own responsibilities. Also as the Ruling Council, each shall be encouraged to mentor one or more Demilords, in order that his position be competently filled should he need to vacate it. The Warlord The Warlord is responsible for executing warfare. He will direct large scale wars only with the approval of the full Ruling Council. The Warlord shall train at least one Demilord (General) to work with him as a protégé. The Financier The Financier is responsible for the day-to-day running of Camelot’s economy. He will work with the Ruling Council in economic planning. He is responsible for getting people to comply with the Ruling Council’s financial directives. The Financier shall train at least one Demilord (Treasurer) to work with him as a protégé. The Courtier The Courtier is the chief diplomat of Camelot, under the Magician. He is responsible, along with the Ruling Council, for building friendly diplomatic relations with other alliances. The Courtier shall train at least one Demilord (Ambassador) to work with him as a protégé. The Chamberlain The Chamberlain is responsible for guiding the culture, recruitment, and inner workings of the alliance, and for managing member issues and affairs. The Chamberlain shall train at least one Demilord (Seneschal) to work with him as a protégé. The Jester The Jester is responsible for keeping us entertained, and helping to guide the culture of Camelot, along with the Chamberlain. He is encouraged to train at least one Demilord (Joker) to work with him as a protégé. The Regent The Regent is responsible for acting for a Ruling Council member or members in time of extended unreasonable absences. The Round Table The advisory powers of Camelot are to be vested in a body known as the Round Table. The Round Table shall be responsible for advising the Ruling Council on such matters of state as the Ruling Council requests. The Round Table shall be composed of: The The Lords of Camelot, The Demilords of Camelot, and Advisors (retired government officials). Law of Camelot Camelot is a society that rewards activity, accomplishment, loyalty, chivalry, and honor. All applicants to Camelot begin as commoners. From the commoners come the knights, those who have proved themselves to embody the five traits of citizenship. The knights in turn mentor likely and promising individuals as squires, who then become knights themselves. Commoners Commoners are the first rung of society. They work diligently in their fields to grow tech, and in time may come to buy it themselves as they grow. They are not expected or generally allowed to fight except in times of large-scale war, where they may be conscripted into the army and led into battle by the knights. Commoners will be helped to prosper and grow by Camelot, in the form of advice on nation-building, tech deals, and protection in the event of an unprovoked attack. They will not receive direct aid from Camelot under normal circumstances. Commoners can apply to become Squires after they have passed 5,000 NS. Squires Squires shall spend no less than one week in training with their sponsor. At the end of this week, they shall have to pass a test, and swear an oath of loyalty to Camelot to become Knights. Those who pass this test and become Knights will receive 3 million in aid as a token of appreciation for their loyalty. Knights initiative, loyalty, chivalry, honor – these are the hallmarks of successful Knights. Knights should conduct themselves with courtesy and dignity, respecting others and serving as a positive example of Camelot both within and outside the alliance. Knights should strive to learn, to mentor, and to protect, and shall eternally keep their swords ready to defend Camelot. Demilords Demilords function as deputy ministers. They are appointed by the Lords who oversee them, but their appointment must be confirmed by a majority (2/3) of the Ruling Council. They may be removed from power by a majority vote (3/5) of the Lords, or by a majority vote (2/3) of the Ruling Council. Lords Lords function as ministers. They are appointed by a majority vote (2/3) of the Ruling Council. They may be impeached and removed from power only by a unanimous vote from the Ruling Council. Ruling Council The Ruling Council functions as a triumvirate. Members of the Ruling Council may be impeached and removed from power only by a unanimous vote of the rest of the Ruling Council and the Lords. Should a position become vacant on the ruling council, a unanimous vote of the remaining Ruling Council is required to fill the vacancy. Tech Raiding Tech raiding is only permitted on targets that have an alliance affiliation of 'none', and are NOT on the Red Team. Your target must also have a NS of at least 85% of yours, and you must include a (PM for peace) in your war declaration. You must immediately grant peace if it is asked for. Using nukes, cruise missiles, spies, or air attacks during a tech raid is unchivalrous, and you may not make a first strike with them. You may only respond with these attacks if you are attacked with them first - i.e. you may nuke an unaligned target only if he nukes you, you may use cruise missiles only if he uses them on you, etc. There will be consequences for any violation of the tech raiding rules, and severe consequences for egregious violations. What it boils down to, is that people flying an alliance affiliation of 'None' are either new to the game, bored and looking for action, or in between alliances. If you don't hit them, someone else will fill their warslots, perhaps someone who would use airstrikes and cruise missiles. Be courteous, respectful, and helpful to anyone you tech raid, and give them peace immediately if they ask for it. Article V. Ratification of Future Changes At this time, the charter can be altered only by unanimous approval of the Ruling Council. Note that Article V itself is subject to change in the future, although of course only by unanimous Ruling Council approval. History Early History Relevant Links *Announcement of Existence Treaties A full, up to date list can be found here. Treaties of Amity * None Peace, Intelligence and Aid Treaties * Ragnarok * WAPA Optional Defense Pacts * ISSF * * Equilibrium * CoIN Mutual Defence Pacts * None Mutual Aggression and Defence Pacts * Mushroom Kingdom * Protectorates * None Contact Information Forums IRC: #camelot on Coldfront Category:Aqua team alliances Category:Camelot